The Hunger Games: Katniss' Twisted Path
by Morganacamoflauge
Summary: Katniss Everdean and Gale Hawthorn are both chosen for the Hunger Games right after Katniss is saved from a traumatic visit to the most terrible place in all of the Districts: The Pit. Peeta comes to her rescue but is held back when he tries to volunteer as tribute for Katniss at The Reaping. Will Peeta and Katniss find each other again? Will Katniss win the games? Enjoy! :) :) :)
1. Chapter 1

This story was designed as a remake of the Hunger Games from my own imagination. I am in no way trying to replace the novels/series written by: Suzanne Collins. This story was created fro the entertainment of others NOT for copywriting purposes. This is a NON EXPLICIT document and it suitable fro all ages! Enjoy!

The Hunger Games Fan Fiction

By: Morgan McCormick

The night was so quiet that Katniss could here almost every snore there was throughout district 12. The gravel beneath her feet barely crunched with her lightweight movements. As usual, her hair was put into a single braid on the side of her head, and the feeling of being totally unrecognized was amazing. Nobody knew that she was there, roaming around the streets looking for an opening to the woods. There was only one other soul awake at this point. This was the man that made sure that people like Katniss weren't doing what she was attempting. Jordan. What he didn't know was that there was still one place in which Katniss would always get past, just around the great stone wall to the bakery. If you were to go up to it and look closely, you can see the places where she had taken a knife and scratched symbols on the loose rocks. She began to pull them away, one by one knowing that the sun would be up soon.

Just as she was about to crawl through, something grabbed her foot from behind and began to drag her back. She dug her nails into the soft earth just beyond, however was mercilessly pulled backwards once more. Eventually, she found herself face to face with Jordan. "Let me go!" She ordered. "Why don't you make me." He sneered. Katniss spit at him with her fury bubbling inside. At this disrespectful remark, he pinned her arm behind her in between her shoulder blades. She could not move without feeling searing pain going down her arms and through her back. "I think its time you were locked up in The Pit!" He said with a slight grin on his face. The Pit was a horrible place where you are only fed once every other day, and have to find your own water by digging deep into the earth for hours at a time just to get a decent mouthful. If Katniss were sent there, there would be no one to take care of Prim or her mother. Neither of them could hunt or get money for food any other way. "No!" She screamed. She tried kicking and bighting, however none of it seemed to make a difference. Jordan's grip was tight.

Finally, she went limp from exhaustion and almost fell to the dirt. Jordan pulled her up and began to drag her away in the direction of her worst terror in the district. Katniss gave up and practically was unconscious. When there seemed to be no hope left, she caught site of someone charging directly towards them. Someone whom she knew would be the best source of help there was. Peeta Melark. He was racing through the street with his eyes set on the unsuspecting Jordan. Being careful not to hurt Katniss, he slammed into him and held him down form behind. With one more swift movement, Peeta managed to hit him hard on the back of the head. Jordan faded fast, and was eventually snoring a bit.

Katniss had successfully rolled off to the side without further injury. She seemed rather dazed as Peeta picked her up and carried her towards the bakery. The last thing she remembered was the dusty floor of the building before she was taken over by sleep as well. Then, jet blackness.

Everything seemed a bit blurry when she first opened her eyes. She was laying a single bed with a mattress stuffed with hay and a patched quilt handmade by Peeta's mother. Looking around the room she saw Peeta fast asleep in a rocker across the room. The clock read 11:15 AM. Prim and her mother would be wondering where she was. She began to sit up feeling a little woozy, Peeta must have sensed movement for he immediately came to his feet and quickly searched the room for something dangerous or unwanted. He caught sight of Katniss and went back to his calm self. "Are you okay?" He asked looking rather concerned. "I think so." She replied. "My head hurts but I need to get up and hunt." "Not right now your not. Jordan is going to be on the lookout after this. I won't let you go back out until dark. I thought I would slip him some sleeping powder in his daily loaf of bread. You could sneak back home then."

Katniss tried to stand, although her legs collapsed underneath her. Peeta helped her to her feet. "You need to stay put Katniss." He told her. "You're hurt." "I'm not hurt." She responded trying once more to get to her feet. He took a step toward her and she knew that he would win this battle. "I've known you since we were kids. We're sixteen now. I think you need to face the fact that you need help from someone else. The reaping is soon. You're stressed and I am too, but I care to much to let you go out and hurt yourself." After his speech, Katniss gave in. He really did care. Peeta was her best friend along with Gale. They would look out for each other no matter what. Especially when living in such a cruel and terrible world such as this. "Fine. But only if we can find food for Prim and my Mom." She conditioned. "I already sent over a few loaves of bread." Suddenly, she got up and rapped her arms around his neck, though he had to help support her. "It's okay. I won't let anything happen." He comforted. "I promise too." Katniss said with great meaning. She let go and flopped back down. And then there was silence.

Knock-knock. Two loud thuds were made on the door of the Everdeans' household. It was one of the guards sent by the capitol. "The Reaping will begin today at noon. Be ready, or there will be authorities to escort you. Good day." Without response, he slammed the door shut and walked off to the next home. Katniss had been mouthing the words as he said them. It was the same message every year. Followed by the story of why the Hunger Games take place. The best part was getting so dolled up for one of the most depressing times of your life followed by the Games. It was three days since Katniss had come home. The tension had not left her body, and she was ready to scream. Fortunately, she was prepared to take action in case of a family member or friend being chosen. She would volunteer as tribute any time for one of them.

Prim came down the steps with her hair in a long braid down her back and a gray beaded dress going down to her knees. "You look beautiful!" Katniss complimented. She loved her sister so much that she would take a bullet for her. There was nothing that could possibly stop Katniss from being there for her. Her mother came in wearing a light blue blouse and a black skirt going down to her feet. "I'll let you decide what you want to wear. You're growing up now. You should be able to make your own decisions." "Thanks Mom." She responded in a surprised way. As she stepped into her and Prim's bedroom, she opened the closet and browsed through her few selections of clothing. Finally, she found something that she hadn't worn since she bought it. An emerald green gown with silver buttons going down the dress. The short sleeves would make sure that she didn't get too hot waiting for the Reaping to begin. The best part was that the dress went to the floor so that she could sneak her lace up boots underneath. She put her hair into a braided bun and wore no makeup. It bothered her a great deal and she was underneath enough stress already.

By this time, it was almost noon. They set out to attend the Reaping as quickly as possible so that they could get back home and relax. As usual, all of the different age groups were to separate. Prim was gripping Katniss's hand rather tight and was in no mood to be broken apart from her. When they reached the station to get a small amount of your blood drawn, Prim began to breath heavily. This was her first year attending a Reaping because she was twelve years old, the beginning age to be entered into the drawing. At her age, her name was only entered once. At thirteen, twice, fourteen, three times. It went on until eight-teen and then stopped, because anyone after that age was not eligible to participate. Katniss had entered her name more the required amount of times in order to get food and water fro her family. This was provided straight from the capitol and in very high quality.

Katniss just knew that her heart was not the only one that felt as though it would leave her chest. There was nothing relaxing about this at all. Effy Trinket placed herself upon a large stage area and tapped on the microphone as if everybody was not silently awaiting the grave news. Her white wig was ridiculous along with her fuchsia blazer and matching skirt. Her waist looked unhealthily small because of her tight corset and her shoes were heels in the form of sneakers. Effy was overly dressed and very snotty. Her corset was obviously cutting off the blood to her head her causing her to act so crazy. "Hello everyone! I'm glad to see you all smiling today!" Nothing but responses of silence and dirty looks. "As you know, it is time for the annual Reaping of all 13 districts, and we will begin with the usual presentation put together by the capitol! A big cheer for the president by the way!" It seemed that she didn't know that she was the only one clapping for she did not stop for several seconds. "Okay then. Well, here it is." A large screen came down and was projecting a video of The Hunger Games and why it takes place. _A long time ago, a rebellion was forced upon our land. War took over, food was scarce, and only darkness existed. However, 13 districts came together and put an end to the war. They were able to create a capitol that ruled over all of them in order to make sure that we would never live a life such as this again. Although, to represent our history, how far we've come, and what we've been through, we created, The Hunger Games. In this pageant, is shall be known that one man, and one woman from every district will compete in an arena to the death. At the end, one champion will remain, and this shall be known as The Hunger Games king or queen. _

"I love that! I love that! I love that! The capitol is so great to us. Now let's continue by drawing the names of our hopeful champion nominees! Ladies first. She was presented with a large bowl filled with at least one name for each of the residents in the district. After fumbling through it a bit, she chose an envelope. With her long fingernails, she broke the seal and slipped the little paper from inside. Her lips were almost touching the mic as she read aloud: "Katniss Everdean." Pure terror filled Katniss's body. Her heart seemed to jump. In totall and complete shock, she began to step towards the stage with the enforcements behind her to make sure that she didn't try and run. "Come along dear." Effy said with a slight million dollar smile that made Katniss sick even without being chosen for The Hunger Games.

"Now for the me-" she was cut off. "I volunteer as tribute!" came a voice. "Do you we here someone volunteering for Katniss?" Hello anyone?" There was no response. "How very odd." She said still talking into the microphone. "Oh well. As I was saying, now for the men." She once again slipped her fingers into a big bowl with all of the male names of the district and retreated one more to end the ceremony. "Ahem. Gale Hawthorn." "On no." Katniss muttered. "NO!" This time it was a scream. One of her best friends had been chosen. One of the only people that she could trust in this world. Gale had his dark hair trimmed into a nice style, and his jacket was very handsome. Nothing too fancy, but very presentable. He looked grim, but also had a powerful glance that let people know that he was brave and strong. He stepped up with Katniss and Effy, and then she presented them to the rest of district 12. "I give you your champions! Let's have a round of applause!" For the first time, there was a reaction to Effy's words. Everyone did not cheer, but kissed three fingers and put them into the air. This was a sign of hope and love. It can be interpretive as well. In this case, it meant good luck to them and let them be safe. No matter how kind the meaning was, the rules were that there would be only one champion.

After a few moments of bitter feelings and regret, they were both urged off of the stage and into the main building of District 12, where they would get a short amount of time to speak with friends and family members. Katniss sat in a room with blue carpeted floors. She was sitting upon a leather loveseat and had a small window with a bit of light coming in. There were two doors leading to the outside which hadn't moved since she was brought in. Katniss was rather surprised at the fine décor of the place. District 12 was the most poor district in all of Panem.

The doors burst open and in came Prim and her mother. She ran to them as the doors were shut once more. There was a moment of silence and than Prim spoke. "Katniss?" She asked about to cry. "What?" She replied trying not to shed tears herself. "Will you try to win for us?" Katniss knew the answer. It was what she had planned all along. "Of course I will Prim." She said as she hugged her even tighter. They released each other, however Prim was still hugging on to Katniss's skirt. "Mom, you need to be there for Prim. I can't hunt for you right now. I need you to go down to the old barn to the east. It's abandoned but I hid a stash of candied fruits. They should last you until I get back." Katniss was surprised at herself when she said the words "When I get back." . She didn't know if she would make it to the games without passing out. "I know darling. I'll take care of us. Don't you worry. I know that you can do this. Your scared, your upset, you can't control what your feeling. But if you think of us when you get out there, you'll do your best. Here. Take this." He mother reached her hand into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a small pin with a bird and a flaming crest behind it. "What bird is this?" She asked. "A mocking jay. When you look down and se this, think of us, and everyone back here in District twelve.

The doors opened again and a well built man told them that their time was up. Prim put up a fight and wouldn't let go of Katniss, however she was pried from her side after back up came in. "Be brave Prim! I know that you can be brave!" That was the end of it. Loneliness filled the room. Not even Peeta had come to see her. She felt mistreated, almost like no one cared, and this was all a punishment for nothing. This whole idea for The Hunger Games is for the capitol's amusement. However, Katniss knew that good would always win, and she held the pin to her chest with great honor, knowing that there was still hope for her yet.


	2. Chapter 2

This story was designed as a remake of the Hunger Games from my own imagination. I am in no way trying to replace the novels/series written by: Suzanne Collins. This story was created for the entertainment of others NOT for copywriting purposes. This is a NON EXPLICIT document and it suitable for all ages! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

The humming of the train was rather odd sounding when there is an awkward silence between everyone onboard. Katniss and Gale were sitting side by side, and had not said a word since the train began to move. Effy, was busy doing her makeup in a small hand mirror, as if she needed any more. Gale was staring out the window with a mindless expression across his face. Katniss was just fumbling around with one of the silver buttons on her clothing. There was once again, blue carpeting on the train as well as the main building of District 12. Mahogany tables with silky light green cloths and doilies as placemats were places on either side of the car, one of which Effy was sitting. In the center, there was a mini bar with almost every little cake or cookie that you could imagine, neatly stacked one on top of the other. Although Katniss and Gale were not feeling very hungry at this point. This was probably normal for someone who was about to go through The Hunger Games.

"Haymitch will be arriving soon to give you some advice." Effy said without looking up from the mirror. "Haymitch?" Katniss thought aloud. Gale began to speak as well. "He once won The Hunger Games."

Her stomach started to settle right before the automatic door slid open, and in came a man who was not in the best shape. He obviously hadn't shaved lately, and smelled as though he needed a shower. Overtop his white long sleeve shirt, was a navy blue vest with something white on it that Katniss did not question for her own mind's sake. "Congratulations. You, have just been chosen, to be in one of the biggest…bigg…biggest tournaments, in the h-history, of th-the world." And then he just flopped into one of the empty seats next to Katniss and Gale. "You must be Haymitch." Gale ventured. "Who wants tah no?" He responded in a defensive tone. "Gale Hawthorne. And this is-" "Katniss Everdean." She answered for herself. "Are you going to be useful, or are you just drunk?" She asked him already knowing the answer. "Now listen here little lady, I am your only way, to get real advice on this., so you listen to…." He paused to recover the word. "Me." He said no more as he took yet another swig from the large bottle of liquor sitting next to him. Gale leaned close to Katniss. "Is he for real?"

She wanted to snatch it from his hand and break the bottle over his head, although her temper was kept under control. "Maybe he'll shape up after the Games. It's a sad time. Although I can't see why alcohol is the answer." She took another look at him and he was slumped over with his head almost touching the table in front of them. Then he jerked it up as if it never happened and began to talk again. "First of all, you need to know, how to use a weapon." "I can shoot with a bow and arrow." Katniss told him. "And Gale can throw knifes. He used to compete with me when we were kids in the woods." Haymitch chuckled. "Aww. How cute. Child memories. Get rid of 'em. They will weigh you down. Nothing but serious thoughts and clever movements." "Coming form the guy who can barely look at a glass of water without thinking of alcohol." Gale started. "You wanna piece o' me kid? Go ahead. But that's no way to get you sponsors." At this, he did not wait for a response, but grabbed his bottle of rubbish and walked back through the door to the next car. "He's a joke." Katniss sighed.

Bye the time that they reached the capitol, there was no more of a conversation. Katniss looked out of the window and saw the many people cheering and screaming as they awaited the two tributes of District 12 to be revealed. There was absolutely no place to run and hide. It was annoying just how overly done their makeup was, and how neon and huge their cloths appeared even from a mile away. Millions were put into this whole style to the Capitol. This also left Katniss and Gale in distress due to the fact that none of the extra money was shared with the starving districts. "Why do they always get what they want?" Katniss uttered through gritted teeth. "Maybe they don't have to." Gale responded in a way that made Katniss suspicious yet excited. With extreme effort, both tributes waved and slightly smiled for a few minutes before they were shown the penthouse in which they would be living for the next week.

They arrived at the front of the penthouse and stepped into what seemed to be a moving platform. There was a railing around the circular dish that kept them inside. The ride up was very snug for there was only just enough space for them all to stand inside. Katniss did not appreciate being pressed close to Haymitch and his breath that smelled of whiskey. He must have known it bothered her because he opened his mouth wide and purposefully managed a yawn. Then nothing but a smile the rest of the way up. They were put on the top floor because they were the last district. District thirteen had been completely destroyed after the great rebellion caused by the 46th annual Hunger Games. It was the first year that there would be no extra tributes. Now instead of 26 there would be 24. Not much of a shame however because there would be no more lives to be taken.

The disgusting feeling of pure hostility crept through both their bodies as they were shown the living quarters and many rooms. Millions put in to it. NONE of it shared with the starving districts. There was no real reason for not performing this simple act of kindness. They have money to throw away. But if anyone at the Capitol were to reveal any sort of actual feeling inside of them, their reputation as a whole would be destroyed. As you first walk in, you can see a silver lined coffee table with several deep red, and cushiony chairs surrounding it. Walk a little farther, and you would see the large 90 inch flat screen hanging form the ceiling by pure gold strings on every part of the edges. It almost looked like a waterfall of gold flowing behind it when the light hit causing it to reflect. The dining area was on top of a high up and very big and spacey platform. A mahogany wooden dining table that was ready for a banquet was sitting perfectly placed with every food imaginable. The china was beautiful of course. So were the placemats, and the silver wear. And the candlesticks made of platinum. Unfortunately the more that they encountered these expensive things the more they realized that this could be the last thing that they ever know before the games. It would go from riches and luxury, to cold hard survival in the wilderness.

"Well, not exactly as good as last year but it will do. Money has been a bit more harsh lately." Effie said in a tone that was supposed to make them feel bad. "I'll show you to your bedrooms." They were led down a long corridor with red wallpaper and bronze designs made to resemble a vine growing along the wall embedded into the velvety touch. Katniss reached over to feel it herself and found that it was rather interactive in a way. As soon as she made contact with it the plant would quiver and shake as if rain were falling upon it. Her room was absolutely astonishing. There was a king size bed with a dark purple and furry soft blanket spread across it with matching pillows. The sheets were lavender in color and in scent. The walls were whatever color that you wanted. The remote on her nightstand would control what appeared. She picked it up and spread her finger across the touch pad and viewed moving images of deserts, or woodland areas. There was one of District 12 and she could have sworn that she caught site of the boy who always came into the bakery with rabbits in exchange for bread. The odd thing was that she couldn't see any of the other districts. Maybe it was the same for all of the other tributes. Only their districts could be seen from their own rooms.

After an hour or so, Katniss decided to take a hot bath. There was a circular bowl for the tub the size of her house. It was really just a swimming pool Jacuzzi. As soon as she stepped in, many unfamiliar gadgets began to work away at her body, scrubbing off any dirt or unwanted residue. Her hair was shampooed and conditioned, and then left down her back. After it was finished, all of the water was not drained, but it all steamed up into the ceiling where it was absorbed by some sort of air vent. The water was refilled in a much more clean feeling, and she was allowed to relax. There was no need to empty it until she was done because her, and the water were both very, very clean. Fifteen minutes went by of the soothing feeling of jets and bubbles flowing into the tub releasing any knots or tight muscles throughout her entire body. The best part was knowing that nothing but a fabulous dinner awaited her afterwards. She stepped out onto a super absorbent matt in which she was dried with an automatic breath of air coming from another large vent. Several more machines combed and parted her hair to her liking, and she was given a fabulous wardrobe to choose from. She picked out a rather light and airy top that allowed her to move freely and not get overheat. It went down to about her lover thighs and was breathtaking when she moved because millions of tiny sparkles were inside the fabric. It was a pale yellow color that made her feel a bit more cheerful. She chose a pair of ankle length leggings that were plain black. Katniss didn't want to take away from the shirt. To complete the outfit, she slipped on a pair of purple velvet flats and left her glossy black hair fall down her back and shoulders. There was an option of makeup but once again, she hated it.

Finally, she stepped down the few stairs back to the main room. Everyone was seated and already had dug in. Katniss sat in the only empty spot there was close enough to everyone else. Katniss filled her plate without hesitation. She sometimes had to skip meals in order for her mother and Prim to eat back in 12. Soon her belly was full of warm rice with turkey gravy, steak, soup with chicken broth, leaks, lamb chunks, and finally, a large slice of cake decorated with such a realistic icing design to look like all 24 tributes, that she ALMOST thought about leaving it. Not a single word was spoken during that meal. Just complete silence and looks being exchanged between Katniss and Gale as they taunted Effy and Haymitch with odd noises and childish faces.

Afterwards, as a group they moved to the living quarters where they were told about the main ceremony of the tributes that were selected this year. They were to meet their stylists the next morning at about 10 o'clock AM. "Listen to them and do not hesitate to add some flare to the outfit yourself." Effy ordered. "Both of you are unacceptable as it is." Anger stirred inside of Katniss and Gale. But they restrained. Effy was lucky too. Haymitch was to drunk for support. "Don't be late or else you will have a last minute panic where I will have to deal with you. Now go. Time for you to sleep." She babbled. "It's only 8 o'clock." Gale reported standing up as he did so. "You must. Don't get on my bad side." Both of them stormed off, but not without Katniss leaving the one retort: "What good side?" Just loud enough for Effy to hear, and Haymitch to snicker.


	3. Chapter 3

This story was designed as a remake of the Hunger Games from my own imagination. I am in no way trying to replace the novels/series written by: Suzanne Collins. This story was created for the entertainment of others NOT for copywriting purposes. This is a NON EXPLICIT document and it suitable for all ages! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

The next morning, Katniss and Gale were basically stuffed with food that they didn't feel like eating, as well as forced to wear things that they didn't feel like wearing. Gale was dressed in a white blazer with matching shoes. Katniss was squeezed into a corset that made it hard to breath. Effy made sure that she was put into the most frilly and uncomfortable dress in existence. There was a lace collar lined with sparkles. The body of it was all beaded. And finally the skirt was just to fall at her sides. All of this was pink including the three inch heels. Her hair was piled atop her head in a bun that looked lie a sugarplum fairy. Katniss felt humiliated. The way that people dress in the Capitol is unbearable. Besides, she had always been the tomboy type. Nothing in her entire personality reflected upon what she was wearing. Although it mattered not what she though for she was soon ushered out of the penthouse and into limousine faster than she could breath in he very tight corset.

Gale was already sitting on the opposite side of the vehicle when she got there. "I won't make a comment about your outfit if you don't make a comment about mine." He said with a harsh gaze. "Deal." She replied. "But you look beautiful anyway." He added. Katniss was shocked at this remark. However she couldn't help but blush. Hopefully it wasn't noticeable through the makeup that Effy had already applied. Suddenly, she retrieved a memory of two years ago. Katniss and Gale were both only fourteen years old. They were hunting, as usual. A loud crash echoed throughout the forest and made them both whip around. Lightning was beginning to strike. No rain was falling until about a minute later or so. Wise as they were, they huddled inside an abandoned den of bushed that a family of wolves had inhabited. The wind began to blow and debris began to stir everywhere around them. Finally, a large branch was knocked off of a tree an rolled towards the cave. Gale knocked Katniss out of the way an into safety but was struck with great force. She had passed out from a blow to the head against the rock. The last thing that she remembered was that she woke up with the storm still going yet Gale had been sitting in front of her the entire time in case of another incident. His arm was broken, she found out later after he was fully revived. She had merely escaped with a temporary bump on the back of her head. Best friends like this don't come around every day and she was extremely grateful to have one. Him, to be specific.

The flashback ended, and she was soon back in reality. Gale was simply looking down at his shoes. Most likely waiting for something to happen so that the ride would seem less awkward. "Gale." She asked gazing out the window. "Yeah?" He asked. "What do you think will happen if one of us gets back home?" He studied her for a moment and finally said: "You know what Katniss, I think that even if I returned, I wouldn't be me without you." There was no more talk for the rest of the time. Katniss felt as though someone had taken her heart and turned it on panic mode. Usually these things were said to par annoy someone. But in this case, he said it with meaning.

They drove up a large and open driveway to a building that looked almost like a palace. The entire upper level was made of glass. The bottom was entirely of silver. Sometimes these things were rather beautiful as opposed to ridiculous in the Capitol. As they were escorted through the main doors to the "lobby" as you might say, they caught sight of two people who had been awaiting their presence. The first was a dark haired woman who had on a sky blue gown and red lipstick painted on her lips in the shape of a heart. The second, an African American man with a very suitable leather jacket and simple jeans. He had a single ear pierced with a small hoop earring. The woman stepped forward and said: "My name is Darla Bernstein. I will be Gale Hawthorn's stylist." She stepped towards Gale and stood next to him. The man began to speak as well. "My name is Cinna. And you must be Katniss. I am honored to meet you. He reached for her hand and kissed it for a split second before taking her by it and leading her into one of the many doors on the right. Gale was taken on the left. Once again, they were separated. It was rather frustrating at a time like this when they needed each other most.

The room that she was brought into was rather plain. However she liked it much better than what she had been seeing lately. Everyone must have their own taste. "Please step onto the platform over here Katniss." Cinna asked politely. He was examining her structure when he casually decided to say: "I'm so sorry this happened to you." Katniss seemed rather dazed, but still was able to tale the words in. "Most people just congratulate me." He snorted a bit. "Most people in this world don't care. They just want their luxury instead of happiness. It makes them seem like robots. Don't you think?" Katniss pondered for a moment. "Maybe not. It could just be they way that they were raised. In one scenario, you might gave no place to go and try to raise yourself." This time, Cinna looked shocked. "How old did you say you were?" He asked. "I didn't." She responded. "But I'm sixteen. What are you, like…21?" He was busy with some measuring tape around her waste. "Close. Twenty-five." This came as no surprise as to how young he looked. Although there was not a single thing inside him that read "child". He was just a simple adult that had a good heart, but a rather dull job of decorating people who have unpredictable futures. Maybe he just needed to let the Lord take care of it. It would all end up alright then. Katniss and her family were definitely Christian. However all of the Churches in District 12 had been destroyed in natural disasters along with many other civilizations or homes. She once led a protest to get them back, but nobody listened. She intended to try again if she made it back home.

"I think that you need something unique." He broke through her trail of thought. "I've been looking for someone with your shape. We will go with the flame design." Katniss thought about her head in some ridiculous looking flower painted to look like flames and couldn't help but make a face about it. Apparently reading her thoughts, he said: "Don't worry. Do you think I would put you in something that stupid? Trust me Katniss." She shuddered. She wouldn't be able to trust anyone in the arena. No help. Just every one for themselves. "Listen Cinna, I'm sorry but too many people have told me the same and didn't act very trustworthy in the end." He just turned around and looked her in the eye. "Well I'm very sorry to hear that, but I just might prove differently." He gave a brief smile before leaving the room. And then Katniss was left alone until an enforcer came to get her. She squeezed herself back into her crazy little outfit and stepped back into the limo. This time, she was the first inside. It was about five minutes before Gale joined her. "Feeling alright?" He asked. "Just dandy." Was all she said. Then the engine started, and they were brought back into the penthouse.

When the car pulled up, Katniss didn't even think to enjoy the circulat elevator that she secretly though was rather fun. She almost asked to ride it again but knew it would sound childish in the situation. She didn't even LOOK at anyone at the entrance to their floor. All she did was go straight to her room and found the most casual clothing in the wardrobe to put on. Mostly to make Effy mad. The material felt so much better and loose compared to what she had recently been put through. Of course, a gasp came from Effy when she not only saw her clothes, but Katniss's uncombed hair which had also been purposefully done. Gale began to snicker, and Hamitch just straight out laughed with his booming voice. Through all of the white powder on her face, you could see her cheeks turn red in anger and embarrassment.

The first day of training was today. The bright glare of the animated sun on his wall made it rather hard not to flinch and blink. Is Katniss up yet? Gale wondered. With a great heave, he pulled himself out of bed and simply slipped on a robe over the ridiculously expensive silk pajamas. He wanted to remain calm and comfortable during breakfast. Maybe make Katniss feel less stressed as well. As Gale stepped down the stairs to the dining platform, he saw the Katniss was also wearing her robe. She probably had the same idea. Before sitting down, he winked at her and then pulled back a seat next to her. They didn't exactly load their plates as they were both still nervous. Effy and Haymitch simply sat on the other side of the large table and stared as if tying to make them uncomfortable. No food on their plates. Just deceiving looks on their faces. Today's color for Effy was a bright, neon blue which still looked ridiculous. Not exactly an improvement. The same powdered wig and makeup with teal shoes. Haymitch actually seemed to look less drunk this morning but could not hold his head still as it was swaying to and fro a bit. He was the first to talk. "Listen here sweetheart. We all know what's going on here. You're stubborn, hardheaded, however you want to put it." Gale took one look at Katniss and could tell she almost leaped across the table at him ready to sink her nails into his face. "But you can use it." She calmed a bit, yet was confused.

"Gale. You're a hansom young fellow. Not as hansom as me." Effy simply rolled her eyes. "You can charm your way into other tributes minds. Make them trust you…..Use it." He ordered. "Both of you need to remember good posture even on the battle field." Effy chimed in. Show you are proud. Don't look intimidated. Keep your image strong. In the training today, you will be able to build your reputations amongst the others and the judges. One wrong move will either save it, or delete it." Another awkward silence. "So you want us act like you?" Katniss asked. "The only problem is, I can't afford to drop my IQ level that far." Gale almost chocked on his bread and then practically fell out of his chair. "I am not amused." Effy remarked with gritted teeth. "Of course not." Gale responded. "You need emotions for that." This time Katniss managed an outbreak of laughter. She too almost fell out of her chair. However Gale grabbed her hand under the table to keep her form it. Although he didn't let go for the rest of breakfast that morning. And Katniss didn't seem to mind.

The training stations were all rather interesting. Even though there were constant judges watching your every move. Of course Katniss was natural with the bow and arrow where as Gale was strong but swift. They tended to stick together which seemed a good idea as everyone else was jealous of their skill. A tall, broad shouldered boy from district 2 passed by them at the knife throwing station. For a second, he stopped and stared directly at Katniss. She knew he was trying to flirt so she gave a scowl and took a step forwards. He was at least half a foot taller than her and was showing large muscles through his shirt. "You try you die before the games." She kissed while Gale turned around so that he could smile. "Now keep walking." Katniss ordered. "I'm Cato." He responded. "And I won't be threatened by an ignorant girl." His eyebrows went up expecting and answer. Suddenly, Katniss kicked him right in the shins. He barely flinched. So this time, she punched him in the nose. "What the heck are you doing?!" He yelled down into her face. "Fending for myself. Don't even go there. You'll lose." When she walked away, she noticed that all other noice had just stopped. And everyone's attention was directed at her. As though she didn't see them she walked on, and eventually the noise grew loud. once more. After they had both just finished a wilderness herbs session, the decided to take a break. Both their bodies ached. Sweat was dripping down their faces. "I'll be right back." Katniss told Gale as she edged to the forest simulation area, then slipped inside. Gale just sat there. Wondering about his feelings for Katniss. She might know. But she also might think that holding her hand at breakfast was just a simple friendly gesture.

When she still hadn't returned about several minutes, he decided to go after her. Even in the building, the artificial forest was huge and it took him a few minutes to find Katniss sitting by a small pond with her arms around her knees. She was just sitting and staring at the false evening sunset through the trees. "No judges. I can see why you left." Gale said. She whirled around and came face to face with Gale, as he saw that there were tears on her face. "You scared me." She said with a very shaky voice. "Why did you really leave?" He asked and took a seat beside her. Without looking back at him, she began. "Remember this morning, when I almost fell out of my chair, and you held my hand the rest of the time we were at the table?" This shocked him. He didn't want this to come up just this second. "Yeah. I do." He murmured. "Well….when we first met, we were hunting partners, Then we were friends. And all through the years we stayed that way. Accept for a long time now, it seems that I've wanted to be more than friends." Her head just went into her knees after this statement. Gale was half ready to jump with glee, but the other half wanted to wait to speak his mind. "I've felt that way too. Except I felt it since the very moment I met you." She rose her head and looked at him. "So what now?" She asked. "We come to the point that we both want to be at, and now one of us or both are going to die in that arena." This brought more tears. He came close and put his arm around her. "We fight it." _Crack._ Something behind one of the trees made a loud noise. Both of them looked straight ahead, and found that they were also looking directly into the eyes of Cato, hiding behind a tree.


End file.
